Apple of My Eye
by TwilightSparks
Summary: Cute story about Bella and Edward as young adults in the world, falling in love, having succeful careers, having nightly outings and living an exciting New York life!B/E A/J R/EM.. ALL HUMAN!fluffy and oocish PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic so please feel free to review

This is my first fanfic so please feel free to review! NO FLAMING PLEASE!

TOTALLY OOC AND HUMAN! Just think of the group in they're early-mid twenties.

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, though I'd sure love to!

--

Chapter 1

Bella's P.O.V.

I awoke that morning, on a couch I was not familiar with. The scent of the surroundings was so strong, so yummy you could say. Slowly getting up without trying to trip I found myself accompanied by another in the big room. I was afraid to see what , rather who, I brought home from the club drunk yesterday. I quickly looked to the floor to find Alice's brother Edward there. Relief washed over me, while a slight bit of embarrassment and shame quickly occupied that relief. Had I done the unthinkable? Did I just sleep with my best friends brother? No I couldn't have, its impossible, I couldn't have been that drunk, could I have? Uh-oh, what if Alice knows? How awkward will that be for me and Edward, I mean we're both so close to Alice and we couldn't do that to her, she was wonderful. She did get carried away sometimes with the makeovers and the shopping sprees, but that's what we loved about her.

The funny thing is, as much as I know how wrong it is to think about having slept with Edward, I kind of wish it is true. I mean the dude is flippin gorgeous! Mmm….NO! must not think dirty thoughts about friends!

Oh no, he's waking up, "I'll just pretend I'm sleeping! "Woops, did I just say that out loud?

"What was that Bella? Did you say something?" Edward asks while rubbing his eyes slowly.

Ignore him and act like you're sleeping, then he'll think he's hearing things and he's crazy. It worked!

Edward closed his eyes and put his arms behind his head thinking about something deeply with a smile on his face. I turn my body and peek through the peaks of my lashes to see if he could see me. As I realized he wasn't I was making a mental plan to ask him if we had indeed done what I thought two drunk people returning from a club in the middle of the night would have done.

What would I say? Here's your chance, he's about to open his eyes. Sound seductive to get his attention Bella. Mother's right, I am going crazy, talking to myself was never a good sign.

"Edward?" I said in a girly and cutesy manner.

"Hey Bella." He replied calmly.

"How'd I get here?"

"Oh, well you see you got a little intoxicated at the club and well lets just say yoy almost fought a 300 pound monster in a mini skirt that was clearly the wrong size. Apparently she thought you were my girlfriend and was jealous I think." Edward replies laughingly.

"Edward, don't be offended, but why on earth did she think I was your girlfriend?"

"Ummm.." He seemed embarrassed, possibly at the fact that I didn't remember a second.

"We were..kinda of.. dancing…really..um…and flirting..and holding one another" Aww he was so cute when he was embarrassed.

!!

I'LL CONTINUE IF YOU GUYS WANT ME TO! SO REVIEW IF YOU LIKED IT OR WHAT I COULD IMPROVE. I KNOW I'M NOT THE BEST WRITER AND THE STORY IS A LITTLE WEAK…IT'S JUST BEEN MY DREAM TO WRITE A FANFIC! BTW THE CHAPTER IS NOT FINSIHED, I JUST WANT TO KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE. Thanks you guys rock!


	2. Chapter 1 cont'd

--

--

Here's the continuation i promised! Thank you to all those who reviewed! You made my day)

Disclaimer: Not the proud owner of Twilight. :(

--

Bella's P.O.V cont'd chapter 1.

_"Edward, don't be offended, but why on earth did she think I was your girlfriend?"_

_"Ummm.." He seemed embarrassed, possibly at the fact that I didn't remember a second._

_"We were..kinda of.. dancing…really..um…and flirting..and holding one another" Aww he was so cute when he was embarrassed._

Wow!I did not see that coming! I was flirting with Edward!Yay! As a smile creeped up on my face I suddenly started remembering bits of the night before, but I was still unsure if I had just slept with him or not. Then a thought hit me, _why don't I just ask him casually, it'll make it sound normal- like I really didn't care. Sometimes you are soo smart Bella!_ A smug look appearing on face.

"Hellllllo Bellllllllllaaaaaaaaaaaa!? Earth to Bella!!SWAN!"

"Huh?Whah?" I replied after Edward waved his hands milimetres away frm my face breaking me from my daydreams.

"Oh sorry, just thinking..heyyyy...sooo..did we um like do anything last night..you know..after we got back to ..um...I'm guessing this is your place...?..." I asked as normally as my voice could go under the circumstances.

"You don't remember, Bella, we did it like 20 times and you kept asking for more, but I saw you were tired so I made you go to sleep!How don't you remember??" He replied keepign his face serious, now was the time I panicked.

My eyes grew wide, my mouth dropped to the floor and I felt a severe blush rise to my cheeks. "Oops" is all I could say.

Seeing my reaction, Edward started laughing extremely hard as if someone had told the funniest joke he'd ever heard. Banging the floor once in a while and kicking his feet. All I could think was, dude, you just slpet with your sister's best friend and you know she's going to kill you. and you laugh?!WHAT AM I MISSING!

"It's not funny Edward! Why are you laughing!?" I asked slowly sitting up and screaming at the top of my lungs.

"Be..be..bec..becauseeeee.. WE NEVER DID IT...I just thought it would be funny to trick you..you know you're liek super easy to trick..HAHAHAHHA" He answered removing his serious facade and laughing after every unnecessary pause between words.

"Edward you moron!You're a grown man for goodness sakes! I'm telling Jasper! He'll kill you, he is after all the next best thing after Alice.!" I had to get him back, and my response did send him the guilt trip and the slight bit of fear with the mention of Jasper, Alice's soulmate boyfriend, who would surely kick his rear if Edward hurt me or ALice. Satisfied with my comeback I stuck my tongue out at him and lay back down on the couch.

As he realized I was serious he took the hint and apologized, not to mention in the most adorable way ever!: "I'm sorry Bella, I'll try to be a gentleman. Please forgive me as that was totally out-of-line and innapropriate."

Suddenly feeling powerful and fearless I got off the couch, noticing Edward's gaze on me the whole time wondering what on earth I was doing, I sat down beside him as he lay on the floor. I took his face in my hands, smiled at him withour breaking eye contact and kissed his luscious lips!

Where did I get these balls!? Damnnnn! I was running things.

Surprisingly, he kissed me back, pulling me closer to him and then pushing me down lightly so that I was lying on the ground and had him on top of me in a matter of minutes. He broke the kiss as he realzied I was panting hard. All he did was smile. Noticing the time to get him back, I slowly reversed teh situation to make him look like the villain. Where was I becoming so evil from?EMMETT AND ROSE! haha.

"Excuse, but I have to go to. I have to..uh.. pee!" I burst out, trying to get out from under him.

"Now?" Was all he replied.

"Yah, a girls gotta pee when a girls gotta pee" Corny much, I thought.

"Jeez Bella, you sure know how to ruin a moment!" He seemed hurt as he replied.

" No offence, Edward, but you're my best friend's brother, it doesn't feel right hiding this from the person we both share."

"Yes, I understand" He said while sighing very heavily. I was doing the right thing, so why do I feel so guilty, scratch the fact that I tried to mildly seduce him a few moments ago, but still. "Well maybe if we...talked...to Alice..." His face suddenly brightened and perked up as I suggested telling Alice.

Not a few seconds later he frowned once more. "What's wrong?" I asked sincerely.

"A few things, first of all what would we say to her and second of all, I don't even know how you feel about me!"

"Edward" I turned to my side forcing him to do so too and look me in the eye. " I've had the biggest crush on you since the first day, way back in high school, when I met you. I can't believe you haven't noticed. I mean you said yourself I was flirtign with you, when have you ever seen me flirt with any other guy. Its always been you." I smiled weakly, a little embarassed thinking about teh fact that he may not feel the same.

"Bella, I know what you're thinking, but its my turn. I can't believe YOU haven't noticed! Woman you drive me nuts! You are so beautiful... and ...smart ...and ...perfect. Since day 1, haven't YOU noticed that I don't look at anyone else either!You're the apple of my eye!"

Andddd...cue blush! Wow, he really felt that way?! I feel all bubbly inside.

"Bella?"

"Yes, Edward?"

Then he asked the unexpected, or the expected? "Will you go out with me?"

"Yes, well I'd love to, but we have to see what Alice says. Again, absolutely nothing personal, but she is kind of my best friend and I don't want it to be awkward for her." I answered as politely and gently as I could.

" I totally understand, but always remember the way I feel about you, okay?"

"Okay" I replied weakly as I was dazzled by that crooked grin of his.

Moments later, we fell asleep waking up with a sudden hard knocking at the door...

--

CLIFFFFFFFFFFIEEE..WHO COULD IT BEEE? REVIEW!REVIEW! PLEASEEEEEEEEE LOVE THOSE WHO DID! YOU'RE AWESOME!


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight, or do I? _Dun dun dunnnnn_. Just kidding everything wonderful about Twilight including Mr. Bloody- Perfect-Edward- Anthony- Masen- Cullen, all belong to Ms. Stephanie Meyer.

Thanks to everyone and anyone who reads my story... BUT ESPECIALLY THOSE WHO REVIEW.LOVE REVIEWS.

…_._

_Moments later, we fell asleep waking up with a sudden hard knocking at the door..._

Chap 2.

Edward's P.O.V.

I fell asleep with Bella lying beside me on the ground after we had confessed our feelings for one another. It was now 10:30 a.m. and there was incredulous knocking at the door. I noticed Bella jumped at the sound of the pounding, which was the cause of the irritation in our ears. As much as we wanted to stay in the moment we knew the annoyance would only leave us alone if we actually opened the door. Knowing this was the only answer, Bella and I looked at each other having one of our no-speaky conversations. That's what I loved about Bella I didn't have to say what I was thinking and vice versa without the other understanding, wow, we're turning into Alice and Jasper and we haven't even been an actual couple yet! From her I eyes I could tell she was begging me open the door and dismiss the problem of a person there. I got up, wondering who it could be.

Knock knock

"Who is it?" I asked half asleep as I walked to the door.

"It's us Emmett and Rose, open the door man!" You could hear the urgency in Emmett's voice, was something wrong? "Dude, hurry! Bella's missing!" As my mind registered the dilemma I couldn't help but chuckle while opening the door for them. "Em, Rose she's here with me! Don't wet your pants!"

"Edward!" This time it was Rose freaking out "What the heck is she doing here? Alone with you...is Alice here…no she couldn't be because she was the one that called...wait how come she never called you?"

"I don't know why she hasn't called me...oh wait my phones ringing, it's probably her" as I looked at the caller I.D. I realized it was jasper's cell.

"Hello"

"Edward, tear we can't tear find TEAR BELLA!" Then Alice just broke down into sobs while you could here Jasper trying to calm her in the background.

At the moment I felt so horrible and I was a little guilty. Was I stealing Bella away from my sister?

"No, no Alice its okay, she's here. Remember she got really drunk yesterday at the club and almost fought that monstrous lady, I brought her back because I couldn't let her drive home alone and I don't really remember where she lived either since I've never been to her house… I thought you saw me leave with her yesterday?"

"Oh yeahhhh! Whoops oh well. AT least she's safe. Wait, you guys never did anything, DID YOU?"

"No Alice" I think my voiced sounded upset because a moment later she asked "What's wrong?"

"Alice is there a chance you could come over? Me and Bella want to talk to you, and don't even dare jump to conclusions!"

"Okay how about I come over for dinner with pizza and Jasper, say 6ish?"

"Sounds good. Bye"

"Bye Edward" She then hung up.

As I was putting my cell back in my pocket I realized Emmett had his ear pressed pretty damn close to mine trying to listen to the conversation between me and Alice and forgot that I was done and had put my phone away. Rosalie, noticing that I had noticed, slapped Emmett on the back of the head and walked off to wake Bella off the living room floor.

It was now 11:20 and Emmett and Rose would not let the subject of Bella being there go even after we explained what we told Alice. Rose being smart, knew there was something else and Emmett copying and believing everything she said would not stop accusing us of random acts of stupidity even after we said they shouldn't fret that as soon as Alice and Jasper was here everything would be sorted out.

Finally when Emmett got hungry he let it go and followed Rosalie to the kitchen to make four lunch sandwiches. This was the perfect time for me and Bella to go upstairs and…plan what we were going to say when Alice arrived.

--

"Edward, what are we going to say, I'm deathly afraid of pixie girl and I don't want to say anything in front of our huge audience" Rolling eyes thinking about Rose, Em and Jazz. I could already tell that it was going to be a looonnnggg night whether the circumstances and how the cards were dealt.

"Well we could say…." Mild Cliffy, nothing major unexpected. or is there?...Feeling very evil this chapter :S lol

--

TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT YOU MUST REVIEW!!MUHAHAHAH! LOVE ALL THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED AND THOSE WHO ARE PLANNING TO! YOU ARE TRULY MY MOTIVATION! ONCE AGAIN...YOU GUYS ROCK MY SOCKS!


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Twilight is still not mine…a girl can dream though, right?

_"Well we could say…."_

"We could say what! You KNOW I'm not good at confrontation and you KNOW how I get in front of JASPER!" Bella cried. I had to comfort her, and might I add, it felt so right putting my arms around her. It was funny though, how much my sister's boyfriend scared her, she would do anything he said, hey maybe Jasper and I can pull a joke on her later….GET BACK ON TRACK, EDWARD!

"We'll re-tell last night's story, but the version I told you this morning, and maybe we can hint how we feel about each other, that'll be the easiest way without directly saying it, right? I asked.

I was glad Bella agreed because I had nothing more to say. At this point Emmett had already gobbled down his sandwich, and taken a bite out of mine too and was creeping into our conversation. I'm sure Rose had sent him to eavesdrop; she was a lazy one at times.

We all sat in the living room of my newly furnished apartment for what seemed like hours, waiting for 6 o'clock to sneak on by. There was no question who was at the door at 5:59 pm, seeing as Alice was never ever late for anything. As I opened the door she gently pushed me aside and ran to hug Bella. Bella was a bit taken back, but hugged her best friend right back. As Jasper walked in from parking the car, pizza in hand, we all sat around the t.v. that had the current basketball game on. Seeing as Alice was never into sports, she lost interest the second the game was turned on and eagerly begged Bella and I to tell her about the conversation we were supposed to have.

"Well, you guys?" She asked excitedly. Bella and I just looked at each other, both nervous to speak, but Bella clearly more afraid. I knew I had to man up and stick up for the girl I wanted and so I just blurted it out, "Alice, Bella and I want to be together, and we want your blessing." Oops…I was supposed to give her the whole spiel about last night, blah blah…but it never happened and as I looked at Bella she was mortified; she was definitely not expecting that. As we broke eye contact, we both looked over to Alice to see her reaction, forgetting there were other people in the room. To our great surprise ever one laughed. "You and Bella?" Said Emmett, scarfing down his fourth slice. "That's hilarious!" Laughed Rose.

It seemed like no one was into that idea, no one had thought her and I would be a good couple, but we didn't care, we only wanted Alice's approval. Alice on the other hand was not as shocked. She knew both of us inside and out, and almost had a smile on her face. All she could say was, "okay". Knowing her, she was probably thinking way too ahead of herself and hoping nothing would go bad between us because of the impact it would have on everybody. With that okay Bella's face lit up and she practically tackled Alice, and then found her place next to me.

We had done it. We had gotten the boss woman's blessing, and now Bella and I could finally be together.

Updated, but not finished story. What's next for the love birds? You'll have to stick around and find out!

Review, review, review pleaseeeeeee! I need feedback.


End file.
